Twisted Fate II
by SoraMoody
Summary: Sequal to 'Twisted Fate'. Here we discover how Piper's decision has affected the Charmed Ones destiny, and all three sisters make very strange discoveries. Is everything as it seemed? With twists in every chapter, will Piper ever find Paige?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong**

**Warning:**

_Do not read this if you haven't read **Twisted Fate**, may contain small spoilers. Will identify them at the beginning of every chapter._

**Characters**

_**Piper** – During beginning of season 7, has had Chris and Wyatt_

_**Prue** – Set after she died but I love her so much I brought her back_

_**Phoebe** – Set in between seasons 6 and 7 but has all powers back_

_**Leo** - Same_

_**Eric** – My own charrie, white lighter and Elder_

_**Faith** – Own, all good powers, Wyatt's future charge, mentioned Twisted Fate_

_**Wyatt** – Baby Wyatt in season 6_

_**Chris** – Newborn Season 7_

_**Paige** – As in season 7_

_Nurses and Doctors_

_Anyone else I mention_

_**Mainly based between seasons 6 and 7 so most characters based about then.**_

**Disclaimer:**

_Writing this only on this chapter_

I only own Eric, Faith, and the plot. Oh, and some of the small characters I mention such as Piper's unborn daughter.


	2. Always Keep the Faith

**Always Keep the Faith**

"Go away,

Give me a chance to miss you,

Say good bye,

It'll make me wanna kiss you!"

Applause and screams erupted from the dance floor as the music quietened and the teenager stopped finished her singing. The blonde girl gave a bow and curtsy before walking off the stage for a break. She'd be back on in ten minutes, but already crowds were calling her name. Katie Richards, the hot new kid on the block. She had style, she had the cool, she had everything and she was what every girl wanted to be. The dance floor slowly emptied as the crowds wandered off for drinks and chat, and as this happened, the bar slowly filled up with thirsty customers.

It was only nine o'clock on a Monday evening, and already Piper felt rushed off her feet.

"Hey, Patty, we need another Blue Moon over here when you're ready!" Piper called to her dark skinned bar tender. Patty nodded, without looking up from the drink she was making. Even though Piper could make the drink herself, Patty had a secret ingredient that brought customers coming back for more. Usually Piper was the first to question 'secret ingredients' but she felt Patty wasn't going to be any trouble.

"Thanks," Piper thanked her friend, before starting towards the back room.

"We've got great news, we've got great news!" Phoebe and Prue ran in front of her excited.

"Great…?" Piper said. Prue and Phoebe both looked at each other then looked at Piper.

"We have got…" Prue started.

"…Rooms at the San Fran Royal!" Phoebe finished. Piper raised an eye brow and then shook her head at her sisters.

"Oh, come on Piper!" Phoebe pleaded with her sister.

"No, Phoebe, Prue and I have to work," Piper insisted.

"Actually, I'm free, I've got the day off after that last big sale. And I've sorted it with Michael, he's gonna cover for you on Friday," Prue interrupted. Trust Prue to find a way to force Piper to come to the big R and B concert that was being held down in San Francisco Park the following weekend. Phoebe and Prue kept insisting it was sister bonding time, but Piper didn't feel like sisterly bonding without all her sisters.

Piper sighed.

"Oh, come on, it'll give you time to get over Paige," Prue stated. Piper tensed, and frowned at her sisters, they hadn't mentioned their dear half sister who had recently died because of Piper.

"Paige?" Piper asked slowly.

"She's in denial," Phoebe stated wisely.

"Oh, Piper…" Prue gently took her sister's arms, "Paige wouldn't want you spending all you're time cooped up in here. It's been months…"

Piper wished she could believe and trust what her sister said, but she was only working here so hard because when Paige had died, it had been destroyed. Then, in some complicated way, with Paige's death, all time and people's memories had changed. It seemed that Piper was the only person who remembered Paige…

But there was no way she could get out of this trip. She couldn't handle being around Prue and Phoebe, them acting as if Prue had always been here and Paige was just some other innocent. Actually… Was that how they really thought of her? Piper pondered on the thought and then shook her head. Both her sisters' gave her pleading looks, but Piper couldn't hurt Paige in that way, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You two go," She simply stated, before turning back to the dance floor. Suddenly the room was bathed in blue and white lights. The crowd separated and Kate Richards, Paige and Leo all appeared from the orbs. Everything moved in slow motion. Paige fell forward, dagger in her back. Leo rushing to her aid, and then dark lighters shooting Leo. Kate screaming… Piper instantly exploded the demons that had appeared behind Kate. Kate collapsed in shock, and Piper ignored the burning sensation in her shoulder. Quickly, she rushed forward; each step seemed to take eternity before she finally reached her husband and sister.

"LEO!" She screamed, collapsing beside her husband as the dark lighter poison slowly killed him. "No, it's all my fault!" She wept, trying to remove the arrow, but her hands kept slipping off it. She just couldn't grip it, and her vision was wavering through her tears. Finally, she felt herself falling… Gasping for air, Piper felt like she was trying to keep her head above water as she couldn't breathe.

"Leo…" She whimpered, frantically trying to reach her husband, "Leo!" Breathing was getting harder every second. Panting and gasping, Piper tried to figure out where P3 had disappeared to. Leo was gone, so were Kate and Paige… Paige, Paige was dead… All the memories, they burned her skull. "Paige…" She gasped for breath. Slowly, dizziness over took her… The falling sensation stopped, but the dizziness was still banging around her brain. Memories of the past seven months as she had known them flooded into her head, then the recent memories, the memories without Paige… But there was something wrong in her gut…

"She's choking!" An urgent voice sounded from beside her. She felt, rather then heard, loads of people rush around her. "Breath, Mrs Halliwell, breath…"

Piper tried to obey this stranger, but the bright lights were blinding her.

"Breath!"

'_Oh shut up!'_ Piper suddenly froze the room and dizzily sat up. Instantly she was sick into the bin. It took her seconds to notice someone was still scuffling around in the corner. A blonde, long haired girl straightened, staring in horror at her frozen colleges.

"Leo, Prue, Phoebe!" Piper called. Her husband and sisters quickly rushed to her side.

"Piper, why did you freeze them?" Leo scolded her. Piper frowned at him and then nodded at the only other moving person in the room. Instantly, Leo gasped, recognising the young nurse as one of his soon to be charges, a future witch. Even though he had had his wing temporally cut due to personal reasons, the Elders had warned him that this girl, Faith, would be one of his most powerful charges.

"How… H… How'd she… she d…do th…that?" The girl gasped, and then she suddenly fainted.

"I'll take her back to the manor," Leo volunteered, "You stay here," He ordered Piper as he orbed Faith away.


	3. Sisters are Forever

**Sisters are Forever**

"What do you mean, I'm pregnant?" Piper questioned her sisters as they arrived home from the hospital. The doctor had explained that Piper's collapse was probably due to too much stress and worry and that she needed to rest. Why did they always say rest would help? It just stressed Piper out more, knowing that there was probably a demon attacking while she was 'resting'. But it had been the doctor's last words that had been most surprising for Prue.

-----

"There you go, Mrs Halliwell," Doctor Simms smiled, removing the wires and tubes he had put into Piper. Piper struggled to her feet and declined the offer of a wheel chair. She was Piper Halliwell for goodness sakes, she was the one saving their lives every other day, not the other way round, and she could handle a little dizzy spell. Piper smiled grimly at him and the doctor laughed. "Good luck as you go, Mrs," He had waved her off. Piper sneered at him, not wanting his comfort.

"Miss Halliwell and Miss Halliwell?" He had called out into the hallway, as Piper changed out of her white gown behind a curtain. Phoebe giggled at the little joke, but then, when Prue nudged her, tried to control herself. Sternly, both the Halliwell sisters walked up to the doctor, who stepped out of Piper's room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Doctor?" Prue asked, waiting for the doctor to continue his explanation for having to call them to the hospital while Piper slept.

The young man sighed, "It's difficult to explain…"

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Prue asked quietly. Doctor Simms nodded, as Phoebe stared, amazed, at her sister. Prue shrugged, "Ever since Paige died, Piper's been moping around the house and at the club. I knew something was up…"

"Yes, Piper is three months pregnant," He went on to explain, "But there's something strange with it. The baby seems to have no beating heart, and yet it is still alive. Also, while doing an ultra scan, I found that this baby somehow… how do I describe it…" He hesitated.

Prue bit her lip nervously, was Piper's pregnancy about to reveal their secret? Suddenly, she wished she had Piper's freezing power.

"Well, it sort of… glowed," The man finished. Phoebe let out a gasp.

"Probably some problem with the machine," Prue replied quickly.

"Yer or the gel. It's a simple mistake," Phoebe quickly agreed as Piper walked out the door. Quickly they all fell silent.

"Hiya Piper!" Phoebe squealed, wrapping her arms around her sister. Prue went into Piper's room and quickly gathered all her sister's clothes, cards and stuff, while Phoebe led their sister to the car. Just as Prue left the room, Doctor Simms grabbed her. Prue winced at his steel grip as he forced her to face him.

"Prue, help me!" He cried, but it wasn't in his voice, it was a familiar female… but whom? As quick as he had grabbed her, Simms' touch softened and his expression changed.

"Good bye Prue Halliwell," He smiled, slowly turning back to Piper's room. Prue frowned at his retreating back, and concluded to check the Book of Shadows once she returned to the Manor. She took in his clothes, brown short hair and figure, and then ran into the car park.

It wasn't until they arrived back at the Manor, that Piper exploded at her sister's about her discovery.

"Yes, Piper," Prue replied distractedly, still thinking about the doctor.

"Oh, hey Miss Thind!" Phoebe called to a passing female neighbour. The blonde woman smiled and nodded her head, as her hands were overflowing with carrier bags to wave. Phoebe was about to offer to help when an orange lizard like demon appeared in front of her. Instantly, Phoebe threw her leg up, and snap kicked the lizard in the gut. It stumbled as Phoebe jumped up, and, while levitating, brought several roundhouse kicks threw his head. It cried out, but not in pain or fear, it was as if it was laughing!

Piper tried to freeze the demon, but ended up throwing him back. Prue stared at her sister in shook and anger, before using her own telekinesis to throw him onto the garden. Piper tried to explode him, but she only ended up managing orb his arm to her hands.

"URGH!" She grimaced, instantly dropped in bloody arm and jumping back. The demon screamed out as his arm was ripped from his body, the scream was so loud the Halliwell sisters' had to cover their ears.

"Phoebe, think up a spell!" Prue yelled at her sister over the noise, already she could hear house windows smashing.

"Piper, freeze him!" Phoebe yelled.

"Have you seen my powers lat—WHOA?" The demon dived for them, teeth gnashing, the lot, and Piper instantly tempted to freeze it. Luckily she succeeded, but not in the way she planned: The demon had shrunk to ankle height, and was frozen in shock. Prue and Phoebe chuckled. Piper frowned angrily at them.

"Beast the walks upon this ground,

Demon who yells with such awful sound,

We order thee,

Gone you'll be!

In sight

And in sound!"

There was a small poof and the demon was gone in one attempt of Phoebe saying the spell alone. All the sisters frowned.

"Since when do demons attack in that form?" Phoebe asked, staring down at where the lizard had stood.

"Since when do demons attack on our front lawn?" Prue stressed.

"And since when did Miss Thind orb?" Piper suddenly exclaimed, as blue and white orbs surrounded their young nieghbour.


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

"Well," Leo started lamely, trying to think of a way to explain his charges' discovery.

"Oh, come on Leo, just tell us…" Prue exclaimed. It had been ten minutes since the Halliwell sisters' had charged into the basement, where Leo was trying to calm Faith, and demanded an explanation about Miss Thind's sudden disappearance in millions of white and blue lights, a trick they'd seen Leo do many times.

"Prue, there are many rules that stop me telling you about…" Leo started.

"Miss Thind?" Phoebe interrupted.

"No, Phoebe," Leo said patiently, "My colleges."

"Leo, you make it sound as if you get paid, for goodness sakes," Piper argued, "What's the worst they could do, clip your wings?"

"No, Piper, they could stop me seeing you, they could ban me from coming down here," Leo stressed. Piper turned away, before she said something about those Elders she'd regret. They'd done so much to hurt her in the past few months, and they'd made her handle it on her own. Quietly, she crept up the wooden stairs and shut the basement door behind her as she reached the kitchen. Then she walked over to the counter, and, sitting down, cried silently.

"I should—" Leo started, turning to the door.

"No, Leo, leave her," Prue ordered, grabbing Leo's arm.

"Yes, Leo, she just needs time alone," Phoebe explained.

Suddenly there was a crash, and they all had to dive to the floor. Phoebe wrapped her hands around her head as debris fell around them.

"Do you think it was Piper?" Prue mumbled, not daring to move. Phoebe lifted her head slightly and gaped at the sight before her. Bombs fell around Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Faith, and it seemed they were an army camp!

"Leo?" Faith whimpered. Leo looked up, and took in his surroundings, his jaw dropping as the ground shook.

Finally, Prue looked up, and cried out at the sight of millions of soldiers being thrown towards them. Instinctively she used her telekinesis them slightly off course. Leo was about to scold Prue for using her powers in public, when Prue and Faith were forced off the ground, and were thrown a good running distance away.

"Prue!" Phoebe cried, quickly getting to her feet, but her white lighter caught her arm and stopped her sprinting to her sister. "Leo, get off!"

"No, Phoebe, Prue can protect herself, and if she's in trouble, she'll astral project," Leo explained, "What we need to do is figure out how we got here."

"But, why have Prue risk her life and magic exposure, when we could just run or even orb to them?" Phoebe suggested angrily. But Leo just simply shook his head.

"The exposure of magic can be resolved, and technically it wouldn't affect you as such because you haven't been born yet." Phoebe frowned. "Oh, Phoebe, don't be so gullible! This is Faith's doing!" Phoebe's frown deepened, how could this be Faith's doing?

"How though?" Phoebe said aloud.

"You know when you saw me and Faith orb away from the hospital?" Phoebe nodded, as another bomb fell, "That wasn't an orb."

"How? Of course it was! I've seen you do them enough times…" Phoebe shouted.

"Calm down! Phoebe, that wasn't an orb, it was a glisten."

Phoebe snickered, "Leo, it was an orb; I saw those blue and white thingies."

"No," Leo stated, shaking his head. "You _thought_ you saw those blue and white 'thingies', and yes, there may have been some, but it would have mostly been gold or silver." Thinking back, Phoebe still couldn't remember seeing anything unusually, but she had to admit, she hadn't paid much attention because as soon as Faith and Leo had gone, the room had become up frozen and the doctor had forced Piper to lie down, made Prue and Phoebe leave the room and had demanded to know where his nurse had got to.

"Actually…" Phoebe started, remembering that it had been 12 hours since Leo and Faith had left the hospital. "Why was Faith in our basement? Didn't you erase her memory after the incident and sent her home? 'Cause Prue went to the mansion last night, she told me Faith'd left."

Leo hesitated, "She had," He started slowly. "But then she went and used her powers."

"When?" Phoebe asked, remembering when Prue hadn't known the trigger to her power until she had got really angry and almost destroyed a shop. And then again when Piper had got her exploding power. "Where?"

"This morning, just outside the Bay side Mirror," Leo stated sadly. Phoebe gasped; Faith had used her powers in front of her office? Great, that would be on the front page of tomorrow's issue.

"What did she do?" Phoebe asked, silently hoping it was just a freeze or something.

"She froze the cars in the road, which caused a car crash, a demon attack her on the pavement—"

"A demon attack in broad daylight, in public!" Phoebe cried.

"But she vanquished him and—"

"How did she vanquish him without any knowledge of demons or spells?"

"She threw up her hands for protection and triggered her telekinesis, throwing him into the car crash. And then she glistened away, in front of the morning rush," Leo finished. Phoebe just whistled, in all the time she'd been a witch, she'd never heard of a good witch exposing magic in such a bad way. Leo nodded.

"So, she can glisten, freeze and she had telekinesis, how did she do all this?" Phoebe asked, stumbling into Leo's arms as another bomb fell.

"Projection," Leo replied, helping Phoebe up again.

"Projection! So she has projection, glisten, freezing, telekinesis—" Phoebe listed again.

"And premonitions, exploding, healing, shimmering telekinesis, pryokinesis, fireballs, ice balls, lightning, immortality until her destiny is done, levitating, astral projecting, spell casting…." Leo's voice died down as Phoebe's eyes grew so wide he thought they'd pop out. "Basically every good power under the sun."

"Oh… My…. God!" Phoebe gasped. "The poor girl!"

"Oh, and Wyatt's future charge," Leo finished.

"WHAT?" Phoebe screamed. "How can _she _be? Wyatt's _2 years old_! She's _eighteen_!"

"Yes and when Wyatt gets her as a charge he'll be eighteen."

"But _she'll_ be _thirty four_!" Phoebe argued, "You can't just give Wyatt a charge that's sixteen years older than him!"

"Phoebe, I'm older than you," Leo stated calmly.

"Yer, but Wyatt will age, you don't."

"No, that's not how it'll work…" Leo hesitated; actually, he was starting to doubt the idea himself. "PHOEBE DUCK!" He screamed, pushing her to the floor. Phoebe winced as her shoulder collided with a rough rock. Instantly, Leo threw an energy ball at the lizard demon, before diving to the floor as the demon returned the attack. Leo sat up and threw another energy ball, before throwing his hand at the demon, throwing it into a boulder. While it was still weak, Leo repeated his attack, throwing a large blue energy ball at the demons head, then at its chest. It cried out, while trying to get to it's feet.

"Beast the walks upon this ground,

Demon who yells with such awful sound,

We order thee,

Gone you'll be!

In sight

And in sound!"

This time, after Phoebe recited the spell, large golden flames engulfed the demon and Phoebe knew it was vanquished. Leo gasped for breath, while staring at his hands.

"Leo, what _was_ that? You were like James Bond there, you were like C—" Suddenly she stopped, scrambling to her feet. "Cole?" She questioned her white lighter, almost hoping it was her husband.

But Leo shook his head, "I dunno what that was. It was weird; it felt great, it felt—"

"Powerful?" Phoebe improvised. Leo nodded. "But how did you do it?" Leo hesitated.

"I think it was Faith," Leo whispered. Phoebe frowned and Leo explained, "It is said that the first daughter of the second son, of the third wife of the forth son of the fifth daughter would hold the great power. As you know, Faith has every good power under the sun, but she has a hidden power that won't be discovered until at time of great need. This has been worked out to mean that, when the Charmed Sisters are in great danger, this hidden power will be revealed and will decide the Fate."

"Fate of what?" Phoebe asked.

"No one knows, that's all it says: The first daughter, the child of the second son who was the product of the third marriage made by the fourth son, who's the son of the fifth daughter, would have a great power to rival those of her families powers combine. This will only be revealed at time of great need, when the three sisters of good will battle, deciding Fate." Leo quoted, "Faith an only child, her father, Tim Tall, was the second son of Lady Thind, the third wife of Sir Thind, the fourth son in a family of six; he was the son of Madame Tussles, one of the witches in Melinda Warren's coven."


	5. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

"Uf!" Prue groaned as she landed with a bump. She lay still for a couple of seconds, before sitting up so she could find her sister, but Phoebe was no where in sight. "Phoebe!" She called out into the misty empty, area that lay before her, but there was no reply, just… silence. Prue frowned, how could one second, she be with Phoebe, Leo and Faith and then—"Faith?" Prue spun around, searching for Leo's charge.

"Leo?" A groan came from behind her. Prue jumped to her feet, but she still couldn't find Faith.

"Faith, its Prue Halliwell!" Prue explained into the mist. No answer. "Faith, are you okay?" A sob came from out of the mist, and Prue followed the sound. The journey seemed to take hours, and the mist was getting thick around her until it felt like someone was smothering her with a thick cotton blanket. She began to choke. Prue dropped to her knees as she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Prue, are you okay?" Then the feeling was over. Prue spun around to find a tear stained face looking at her. Quickly she nodded, still panting, but she couldn't frighten Faith. "Where are we?" The teenager stammered. Prue sighed, debating in her mind whether or not she should tell Faith the truth.

"I don't know," Prue finally whispered, defeated. Faith was her innocent now, but how could Prue save her alone?

"I guessed," Faith smiled. Prue returned the smile, wandering what Faith meant by the comment. "But I'm glad I'm not alone… this time," She added.

"What do you mean, 'this time'?" Prue asked, quickly picking up on Faith's words.

The blonde girl shrugged, Prue frowned.

"I… I've never been here," Faith indicated to the wilderness, "But it's always like this. But I'm always alone. Then I thought it was a dream but…" Prue nodded, encouraging Faith to continue, "Well, how can it be a dream if you're here?" Prue nodded and sighed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean this isn't a dream too," Prue replied quietly, not really knowing what she meant by saying that, it just came out.

"Leo says I'm special…" Faith shrugged.

"Do you know—?"

"Yes," Faith interrupted, "He means I'm a witch." She added calmly. Prue raised an eyebrow; Faith was taking this very well. When she had discovered her own powers, Prue had been quick to deny their existence, but then she'd grown to depend on them. Faith smiled at Prue's astounded expression, "I've known for a long time," She added.

"How long?" Prue questioned gently, not wanting to scare Faith off. But the teenager just shrugged.

"As far as my knowledge of Wicca goes, since I was ten, but that was just a passing faze. Then when I was sixteen, I did some… strange things…" Faith explained slowly. Prue nodded, quietly waiting for Faith to continue. "I think… I think I kinda turned my English teacher into a monster…" Prue tried to suppress a snicker and Faith blushed as Prue cast a pointed look, "Okay, now I'm _sure_ of it, but then…"

"No need to explain, when me and my sister—" Prue started.

"Don't you mean sister_s_?" Faith interrupted quickly.

"No, Phoebe was very quick to trust in her powers, but me and Piper… well…" Prue continued patiently.

"Denial's the best option I found," Faith said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Prue laughed, she felt she was really going to get along with this girl, even though, at first glance, people would have assumed Faith would've been a better suited friend for Phoebe.

Faith nodded, "Wow, Prue, you're so interesting!" She admired.

"That's not what Phoebe says…"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it!" Faith exclaimed. Prue shook her head. "Prue, come on, you're her eldest sister, you're supposed to be boring!" Faith laughed, leaning back to imagine Prue being Phoebe's sister. They were very similar, they both had dark hair, same complexion, same figure, but that's it. After that, their fashion sense was as different as chillies and salt. Phoebe was the chilli, red hot! Even at the hospital, which Faith faintly remembered, Phoebe had been wearing a decent length pencil skirt, and tight but long, rose coloured top. Then Prue had worn a very sensible black jacket, with fitted trousers and blouse, very smart.

Prue could tell that Faith was a very confident person just from her laid back expression at that moment, it was a lot different from the terrified Faith she remembered from the basement. Was all this for show? Prue could see Faith was surveying her as she herself surveyed Faith, but she felt it was a comfortable gaze. She aloud herself to wonder back into thought… Faith, the nurse, Piper's nurse… How could Prue have seen her so many times since Piper had been admitted to the hospital and not notice? Prue still found it hard to understand that random people in the street could be one of Leo's charges; maybe the strangers who served her at cafes and restaurants could be like her and her sisters, witches desperate to hide their secret. _Wow,_ Prue thought, _how I see them is probably how they see me, just a normal person…_ It was amazing to think that Prue had never actually thought of it like that.

_Has Phoebe ever thought of it like that?_ Prue wondered, _probably not, she's always so confident with herself no-one would accuse her of hiding a huge family secret._ Prue had sometimes felt jealous of her baby sister, no matter how much they argued, Phoebe was just being herself, the baby of the family. _It must be tough for her sometimes… Trying to live up to me and Piper_… Piper! Suddenly Prue remembered her other sister, how could she have forgotten Piper? Suddenly Prue felt as if she had been thrown to the ground with a bump. She'd been so up in the clouds she'd forgotten where they were. She looked up and realised the sun's position had dropped dramatically since she and Faith had been thrown away from Phoebe and Leo. Where were Phoebe and Leo now? Were they injured, back at the manor? How did they get here? It was the first time Prue had actually asked her self that question since they had arrived from the basement.

"Leo's in danger!" Faith suddenly stated, as if reading Prue's thoughts. Prue's head suddenly cleared, and her brain snapped into witch mode.

"Where are they?" Prue asked urgently. Faith's eyes seemed to be focused past Prue, as if she was staring straight through the eldest Charmed Sister. Prue turned to try and see what Faith was looking at but all she could see was mist and rocks, was this Faith's power or something?

"I can't reach them…" Faith said distantly.

"Faith, try!" Prue encouraged, gripped the girl's hand. "What is it?"

"A monster!" Faith cried hysterically.

_Oh no!_ Prue thought, _Phoebe and Leo are in danger! A demon attack!_

Faith was suddenly thrown forward, and she grabbed her shoulder. Prue frowned and tried to push the girl back up carefully.

"Faith, Leo needs your help… Use your powers!"

Tears began to form in the girl's eyes as she tried to save Leo, but then she shook her head lamely.

"I can't! I'm in Phoebe!" Faith cried helplessly. _You're in Phoebe? Wha—Oh!_ Prue thought.

"Focus on Leo, get into him… Faith, trust me, just focus on Leo, will yourself to save him." Prue whispered encouragingly. The girl's forehead creased with effort until, finally, her face changed and Prue knew she'd succeeded. She waited anxiously for another response from Faith, until, suddenly, Faith fainted in exhaustion. Prue stroked Faith's head motheringly, before she too fell asleep amidst the mist and rocky desert.

--------------

_**Prue's death, Season 3, the Afterlife**_

"_Prue?" A quiet voice asked. Prue's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on her surroundings but everything kept wavering. A mothering hand touched her head gently and Prue's eyes focused on the person before her. A slow smile crept across Prue's face as she looked into the man's eyes._

"_Andy…" She whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace, finally feeling safe. Andy would protect her, he had promised._

"_Oh, Prue," He whispered into her ear, stroking her soft dark hair. "I've missed you." Prue nodded in response._

"_Oh, Andy," Tears unexpectedly began to fall down her cheeks._

"_Shush, you're safe now honey," Andy persuaded her, his embrace tightening slightly, "I love you," Prue shifted and finally dragged her eyes to his face. Yes, there were his two loving eyes and sharp face; this was the man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago… The man who'd died over a year ago. Suddenly Prue pulled away from him, this wasn't Andy! This was an impostor! Instinctively Prue tried to throw the monster away from her with her telekinesis. How lowly was he to try to be her lover! Andy was dead and no demon could change that!_

_But Prue did feel guilty for falling for his trick so quickly. Why had she been so desperate for Andy's love that she'd accept a fake?_

_Suddenly Prue realised the impostor was laughing! Staring at him in anger, Prue repeated her attack, but then she realised nothing happened. Where were her sisters when she needed them? Looking around, Prue searched for her sisters but all she could see amazed her. White clouds lined the way to a huge golden door. People were walking towards the door, most of them were crying, screaming or silent. They all looked like normal people but Prue sensed they were all witches._

"_Mum?" Prue cried, noticing a dark blonde woman heading towards her. Prue ran towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her._

"_Hello Prue, dear," Patty smiled softly, returning the hug. The tears restarted as Prue's love for her mother poured out. "I've missed you so much!" Patty whispered. But, Patty Halliwell was dead…Prue had seen her mother when her body had been discovered! Prue jumped out of her mother's arms at the realisation, staring at her mother in horror._

"_Mum?" Prue whispered accusingly, "Andy?" Prue added, spinning towards her dead lover. They both nodded slowly, almost sad. Prue gasped, and then tried to find away out. She couldn't be dead! She couldn't leave her sisters! They needed her! Where were they? Prue began to panic, frantically searching for an escape. All these people must be appearing from somewhere, and if they could get in, Prue could get out._

_Suddenly, Prue began to sprint away from the golden gates, which most certainly led her to the afterlife. Not caring where she ended up, Prue just kept running, trying to put as much distance between her and the dead people as possible. There must be an escape, and Prue was going to find it no matter what! But all she could see for miles was clouds…_

_Patty watched sadly as Prue made her escape. Andy was quick to follow, even though, as both of them knew, there was no escape until you had accepted your fate. Patty gasped, and bent double in pain. But it wasn't a physical pain that she had felt when she was alive, it was emotional grief._

"_Piper!" She gasped._

"_You're feeling it too?" An elderly woman stepped up behind her._

_Patty nodded as the feeling passed._

"_She's not giving up so easily," Penny noted as her daughter stood up._

"_She's angry," Patty stated, "We expected that though, mother."_

_Penny nodded slowly, "We'll have to go down there soon."_

"_Not yet though," Patty begged as she followed her mother's gaze after Prue's retreating figure._

"_No, not yet, we need to resolve Prue's pain."_

"_Yes," Patty agreed, gripping her mother's hand hopefully. "No amount of speech can heal her pain or grief. Let's hope Andy can try though."_

_Andy felt like he'd been running for hours before Prue finally stopped. He managed to reach her side as she collapsed in tears. Staying silent, he quietly knelt beside her, laying her head on his lap._

"_Shush, Prue let it pass…" He encouraged. He expected her to jump up and either punch him or try to run again. But she did neither; she just laid there, her shoulders shaking. His heart was tearing to see her so upset, he had often seen her sad in his life, but never this emotionally destroyed. After several moments, Prue finally sniffed. "I'm here," He whispered, stroking her long dark hair._

_There was more silence as Prue considered her position._

"_I can't be dead…" She stated, but only half meaning it this time. She was finally beginning to understand… Almost._

"_Prue, only your physical body's dead…" Andy stated._

"_That's all my sisters will know, they won't know I didn't want to!" Prue argued quietly. Andy bit his lip, knowing that Prue wouldn't be able to see her sisters in the foreseeable future, not in the physical world anyway._

"_They'll understand, Prue," Andy explained, quietly._

"_No, Piper will hate me! I've broken the Power of Three; they'll die because of me!" Prue exclaimed. _

"_Quiet, Prue, I can promise you…" He hesitated; the Elders had warned him not to mention anything they had told him about the Halliwell's future. "They'll be fine…" He finished._

"_But, you can never be sure!" Prue argued, sitting up, angrily studying him. Andy slowly shook his head, lowering his eyes. He hated lying to her like this. "What do you know, Andy?" Prue accused._

"_Nothing," Andy exclaimed. "But I know that Piper and Phoebe can take care of them selves. Once Piper controls her new power, it'll make her as strong as you are!" Prue frowned at him, how did he know about Piper's new exploding power? "You don't think I haven't been watching you these past couple of years?" He laughed. Prue's expression softened and he took hold of her arm lightly. "Prue, I've missed you _so_ much…"_

"_I've missed you too," Prue whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Eagerly, he returned the embrace. "I love you."_

"_Oh, I love you too Prue. I never wanted to leave you, but you're worth risking my life for." Tears sprung to Prue's eyes at the memory, but she vigorously rubbed them away. Andy was here, she wasn't alone, and they could finally be together! After several moments, she aloud him to take her arm and lead her back to where she had been so eager to escape from._


	6. Memories

**Memories- 1995**

_For most people, life is easy. They learn to walk, they learn to talk, and they go to school, pass their exams, get a job, get married and have kids. Okay, so maybe passing the exams and meeting the right guy isn't as simple as it sounds, but at least it's possible. So, that's everyone's life, right? Wrong. My name is Faith, and I've just made the biggest mistake of my life:_

"So, when Tennyson said: 'My ancient heart began to beat, remembering its ancient heat,' what do you think he meant?" The elderly female teacher scribed as she wrote the quote on the blackboard. As she finished, she dropped the coloured piece of chalk and, ignoring the clatter, picked her victim. Everyone quickly averted their eyes as the grey haired woman slowly walked up the aisles, between the desks. Every so often she'd stop, and then carry on. Until she reached Sash's table.

"So, what is the answer, Susan?" The English teacher asked quietly, her voice sounding like the sound of her own nails dragging along the black board. The petite black haired girl winced, slowly dragging her eyes away from her table top. This was a common reaction around Ms Tara, the oldest teacher in the girls' only school. No one dared answer wrong, but no-one could escape answering as Ms Tara made a point of not picking favourites, but she did have her own list of 'special' victims.

After several minutes, Ms Tara impatiently banged her long, wooden ruler across Susan's desk. Susan's head snapped in horror, as the ruler had landed mille metres away from her finger tips.

"The answer, Miss Smith-Hollen…" Ms Tara repeated in a warning tone. Susan gulped.

"He… Ten… Tennyson meant…" Susan began.

"Get your words out girl! You're not in nursery anymore!" Ms Thind ordered, her voice rising impatiently.

"He meant…" She hesitated, looking around at her friends' for help, but no-one knew the answer. That was the teacher's trick, to ask questions with no certain answer… "He meant that after a long time, he… he began to feel… alive again?"

The teacher hesitated, and then slowly smirked.

"Well done, Susan… Liam, when may this have been?" Ms Tara quickly pounced on her next victim. Susan fell back into her chair thankfully, as Liam stammered his answer. Then she smiled as one of her friend's grinned encouragingly at her, Faith.

Faith gave Susan the thumbs up sign, and the dark haired girl nodded a reply. No-one dared talk in Ms Tara's class, which was another rule. That was this class's main rule: Always follow the rules! And there were loads: No talking unless spoken to, no moving out of the seating arrangements, no talking, no joking, no smiling, no breathing out of line, no disrupting… Okay, so some of them were the class's little jokes, but most of them were true, especially the joking and smiling. It was terrible! At least it was illegal to use the cane, or half the class would be in hospital!

Faith smiled at the little joke as Liam answered the question.

"It… It may have been when he was in love… and he got turned down… or his lover died…" The blonde boy stammered. There were snickers from the back row, and Ms Tara turned sharply to the rule breakers. The whole room of over 38 children fell silent as the teacher proceeded towards the back row. It was easy to tell who the guilty snickers came from, the line of five boys and three girls. It was them because they had suddenly gone a guilty pale colour, and were looking _very _scared.

Tasha, tall, large chested, skimpy shirts, tight tops, Mackey was sat dead centre of the group. She was usually there for the look of importance, as people immediately noticed the blonde girl as soon as they walked into the class, but Tasha must have really wished she hadn't sat there today as Ms Tara slowly crept towards her.

"Natasha Mackey, can you please answer my next question?" The teacher asked the offender, sarcastically polite. The girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat before giving a quick nod. "What is Tennyson meaning in the next poem named: The Flower, where he describes thieves stealing his flower that people had called a weed?" Now it was time for the teacher to smirk, as Tasha sank lower in her seat. How would Tasha know the answer to that question, as they hadn't even touched on that poem yet?

"Well, Erm…" Tasha whimpered, doing what Sash had done and trying to get help from her friends. But, of course, they wouldn't know the answer…

"Poor, Natasha, your friends' can't save you now. They obviously don't know the answer!" The teacher sneered, evilly. Faith grimaced, how could this woman be aloud to be teaching children? Even Faith was beginning to feel sorry for her arch enemy, who seemed to be sinking lower and lower into her chair, as if, somehow, she could disappear.

Slowly, a young gawky boy with glasses raised his hand timidly. Tim, the smartest guy in class, even though Tasha was always teasing him, Tim never hated anyone, not even her. Now he was risking himself…

"Put your hand down, Mr Perkins!" Ms Tara ordered angrily. Tim winced visibly as he lowered his hand. Colour was quickly rising to the boy's cheeks as he timidly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his awkward nose. Faith wondered if she was imagining the tears that were forming in the poor boy's eyes as the evil teacher carried on tormenting Tasha. "Now that your little boyfriend has scurried back inside his shell," Ms Tara sneered at Tasha, referring to Tim. Many people in the class would have laughed at this comment, but no-one dared, "Answer my question!"

"I… I don't know…" Tasha whimpered, trying to pull away from the teacher's stare. Faith bit her lip, embarrassed for Tasha. Even though they were enemies, there had been a time, ten years ago when they were five, where they where best of friends and Faith still felt some friendliness towards the girl. Maybe that was why they were arch enemies now, because of the saying: 'You only really hate those who've got close to you,' Slowly, Faith lifted her hand and pushed her pencil off the table. The clatter quickly caught the teacher's attention as she hated being interrupted. Faith held her breath.

"Was that you, Miss Grange?" Ms Tara asked warningly.

"Yes, Ms Tara," Faith replied in her most apologetic voice.

"Well then, pick it up!" Ms Tara ordered, "Stupid girl!"

Carefully, Faith bent down and picked up the pencil off the wooden floor. She waited as the teacher passed, not wanting to catch her eye, then she straightened, thankful to find Ms Tara back by the blackboard. But, then Faith seethed as she read what the teacher was writing on the blackboard:

**Detention:**

**Natasha Mackey,**

**Timothy Perkins,**

**Faith Grange.**

How dare she put Faith up for detention, just for dropping her pencil! It wasn't even the proper 2B pencil pupils were expected to bring for drawing, it was a lousy HB! _Man,_ _did I even bother?_ Faith thought angrily. _And why did she put Tim up? All he did was attempt to answer a question!_ This was making Faith so angry. How dare that evil monster—

Screams erupted from around the room. Faith quickly snapped out of her daydream as she saw Ms Tara. Or was it? At the front of the room now stood a ten foot, bulging, red skinned, black eyed monster! Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran for the door. Faith was the last one to leave, but she was still left with one thought:

_Did I do that?_ She thought desperately trying to replay the scene back in her head, once she had been sent home and was safely locked in her room.


	7. Never Leave Me

**Never Leave Me**

"_LEO!" Piper heard herself scream, but her spirit seemed to leave her body as her husband slowly died from the dark lighter's poison. "No, it's all my fault!" She watched tears fall down her flushed cheeks._

_Then she was kneeling beside Prue, watching a tall blonde man in a long black coat take away her baby half sister's spirit…_

"_YOU TRICKED ME!" She screamed, accusingly at the angel of death. How dare he trick her? She was a Charmed One! She was Piper Halliwell! But all she felt she was at that moment was sick and stupid. How could she have fallen for such a trick, and be so quick to leave Paige even though she was dying? She felt so ashamed of herself at that moment._

_Slowly, she watched as a translucent Paige emerged from her physical body. At first the spirit looked startled as she took in what was happening around her, and Piper thought Paige wouldn't leave, but then her features changed as a hurt expression passed over her sister's face._

'_Fight it, damn it!' She wanted to scream, 'don't go with him, you don't belong with him! You can blame all this on me, hate me forever, just don't die!' It was all happening so fast, first Paige was alive, saving Piper's life, now she was dead because of jade taking over Phoebe's body and stabbing her._

_Then it seemed all Pipers' sadness seeped out of her, and was replaced with a fierce anger. 'How dare Paige give up and leave me? I took her into my home, even though Prue had just died, I taught her all she knows! How dare she just die without a fight? There must be one stinking thing that I taught her that can help!' But there was nothing, and Piper knew it. If there was, Paige wouldn't have even entered the Halliwell circle, because Piper would have been able to save Prue._

_Then Paige turned to Piper, and their eyes caught each other. They stopped, for a mille second, Paige silently begging Piper to save her. Paige didn't want to die any more than Piper wanted her to… But what could Piper do? Feeling completely useless, Piper watched as this so called 'angel' took her sister into the afterlife, a part of her dying with her sister._

"Piper, hunny?" A caring voice entered Piper's dream, "Wake up now dear."

"No," Piper mumbled, still asleep.

"Come on, Piper," The female voice insisted gently. "Wake up," A soft hand took hold of her shoulder and gently shook her.

"No," Piper repeated, trying to shake of the hand which had a firm hold. "No, Paige…." She muttered.

"Please, Piper, dear," The voice begged. Piper muttered something in her sleep, but still she didn't seem to register. There was mutter from behind the intruder and Piper's eyes suddenly shot open. "MOTHER!" The first person cried accusingly.

"Pheebs?" Piper stammered, trying to focus on the person who stood before her. Suddenly a thought a hope struck her, "Paige?" She gasped.

"No, it's your mum, Piper, it's me."

"Mum?" Piper tried to hide the disappointment from her voice but Patty sadly caught it. Piper must be taking this hard, still mourning over Paige after these last few months.

"Yes, dear," Patty quickly replied, "It's me." Piper attempted a smile, but Patty could see it was forced, she may have been dead but she could tell if her daughter was upset or not. Gently, she reached up and stroked her daughter's dark hair. It was the final straw, Piper collapsed into her arms in tears. "I'm so sorry dear," Patty whispered comfortingly.

"Patricia?" Patty broke out of her daughter's embrace and focus on her mother, who had been standing quietly behind the scene. Piper caught her mother's grim look and was suddenly suspicious of her mother's reasons for being here.

"Mum, what's going on?" She questioned, "Is it about Paige?" Piper's tone hardened, "I want to see her Grams!" Piper demanded, wincing as she threw her hand out and it struck a sharp atheme that lay across the small cauldron that was set up beside her. Frowning, she began to wonder why she had fallen asleep in the attic.

"Piper… you can't see Paige…" Patty began hesitantly, how were you supposed to explain to your daughter that her sister had been erased from existence because it was supposed to be another sister who had died instead? Patty cast her mother a pleading look, but Penny just continued to stay silent, another stubborn Halliwell. Suddenly Piper stood up, knocking over her wooden stool in her haste to escape the attic, her hand over her mouth. Sighing thankfully for her daughter's distraction, Patty turned to her mother.

"Why didn't you help me?" Patty accused.

"I can't always help you, Patricia," Penny shrugged.

"I don't need your help, I need your support! I can't explain all that to Piper alone, I don't care what _they_ say!" Patty cried.

"You can, and you will complete this one duty, Patricia," Penny stated calmly, "Just tell her about her mistake, about Paige."

"NO!" Patty cried angrily, "Mother, to her Paige just died…"

"She needs to realise Paige never died, she never existed, so do you."

"NO!" Patty repeated, "You can't force me to forget my fourth daughter like you're forcing my other daughters to. Just because Piper made a mistake doesn't mean that Paige should be forgotten. I know she's up there," Patty pointed towards the roof of the manor, "And just because _they_ don't want me to see her, doesn't mean I will forget about her mother!" Patty stepped over to the book of shadows and began to flick through it hastily, "There must be another way to help Piper, Phoebe and Prue too. The Elders must owe them that much," She added desperately.

"There isn't Patty," Penny stated, using her telekinesis to open the book at the 'Invisibility' spell, which Paige had often used.

"_Show yourself,_

_Be seen now, _

_The spell that was hidden,_

_Now is the time,_

_SHOW YOURSELF!_

_With the power of Melinda,_

_And the Halliwell line,_

_I call on ancient powers,_

_Through this rhyme,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Sow yourself,_

_Let me see!"_

Penny recited the long spell the Elders had forced her to memorise. The familiar spell which had been on the page since it had been written now faded and was replaced with another 'Forget' spell, which could only be used once. Penny gripped her daughter's reluctant hand, and tried not to notice the tears that poured down her daughter's cheeks. Didn't Patty realise this hurt Penny too? Taking a breath, Penny recited the first half of the spell.

"_Those memories that cause so much pain, _

_Erase the past, of which they consist._

_Bring my granddaughters peace,_

_And bring them enlightenment,_

_Let the hurting cease,"_

Nudging her daughter, Patty sniffed.

"_My daughters,_

_Halliwells'…" _

She hesitated for a minute.

"_My daughters,_

_Halliwells' three,_

_Open their hearts to me,_

_Help them be free,_

_Help them flee."_

Another minute pasted until another voice was heard in the room.

"_Sister fourth,_

_Bring my sisters three,_

_Hear my plea,_

_Let my sisters be free._

_Hear this from me,_

_The pain they feel from thee,_

_Of it let them be free._

_Hear our voice,_

_Grandmother,_

_Mother,_

_Daughter._

_The triquatra times three!"_

Then the room fell silent as all existence of Paige Matthews was erased from Piper's, Phoebe's and Prue's minds.


	8. I've Got a Sister

**I've got a sister!**

"Erm, Miss Halliwell?" A shy voice asked. Prue Halliwell looked up from her notepad and smiled at the young woman who stood before her.

"Yes, please may you hold for a second?" The eldest Charmed One asked the person on the telephone which she had on loud speaker. After a second she pressed the 'hold' button and lowered the receiver back into its gleaming black cradle. "Yes, Faith?" She asked the blonde woman who stood before her "Would you like a seat?" She beckoned.

The blonde woman hesitated, it had only been a month since she had first met Prue Halliwell, and she was still weary of the eldest Halliwell sister. Slowly, she stepped forward.

"Close the door behind you please?" Prue asked softly, and Faith smiled as she turned and pushed the large oak door. There was a click as the door settled into place, and then Faith proceeded towards the large, purple cushioned chair that was placed before Prue's desk. They didn't speak for several seconds.

Faith noticed that the room wasn't silent, even though they were not talking. Over the past thirty days she had come to notice small things that wouldn't matter, such as specks of dust, she could hear the slightest murmur, and, even though she hadn't become much better at controlling her powers, she realised that somehow she could tell if someone had a good or bad soul, or aura as Leo had told her. Now she found herself humming along with a quiet, smoothing tune that Prue was playing on her cd player.

"You like Mozart then?" Prue asked, hearing Faith's humming. The woman shrugged suddenly self conscious.

"Leo tells me to play it, to help with my powers, but I don't know why," Faith explained.

"It's relaxing," Prue started, not wanting to sound like she was talking to a two year old, "Our powers are tied to our emotions, and when we're confused so are our powers."

Faith nodded, even though Prue could see she still didn't understand. It was an understandable reaction. There were no shortcuts if you were a witch, and even though Leo had only taken up his duty as Faith's white lighter within the last three weeks, he had probably already filled her head with all the Wiccan science and rules, half of which would only make her head spin.

"S… So you still have… troubles?" Faith asked timidly.

Prue nodded. "It's tough for me and my sisters, every other night we have to kill another demon or other, but it must be even harder for you."

"Yes, Leo said it would become easier, but it's not." Faith stated, "Every week I discover this new power that I know will only help me succeed in destroying myself!" Helplessly, Faith's head fell into her hands.

"But what about the cloaking spell?"

"It's protecting me from demons, yer, but what sort of spell would protect me from myself?" Prue bit back her reply, she couldn't mention the 'Binding' spell, and Leo had warned her not to. Instead she shrugged.

"It was, is, tough for all of us, Faith," Prue tried to comfort her.

"Yer, but all of you don't have every power under the damn sun!" Faith retorted, "I didn't mean that," She quickly apologised, her hand flying to her mouth as if to stop anymore bad things coming out.

"Erm, Miss Halliwell?" A crackly female voice came from Prue's intercom. Prue jumped, and quickly replied.

"Yes, Ms Toop?"

"Mr W L Cloud is still holding on line one."

"Oh God!" Prue quickly grabbed the telephone and apologised to the customer. Faith tuned out of the conversation and surveyed Prue's office. Many famous and expensive pieces of art, ranging from sculptors to paintings decorated the large office, and were bordered by the light violet walls. Prue's desk was a light wooden golden, with a metal name stand that read: Miss Prue Halliwell. To suit the job, Prue had had extensions added to her hair, and had it dyed a bright blonde.

And recently, Prue had been offered the job of head manger at Buckland's.

_**Continued flash back, The Afterlife:**_

_Sitting on the swing where he had persuaded Prue to go back 'down there' when he had died, Andy waited for Prue to return from being called to the Elders. _

_It was the same day in which Prue had died and been brought up into the Afterlife, but to Piper and Phoebe down there it would have been months. Suddenly he wondered how long he'd been dead to Prue, a month. A year or two? To him, it had been a month; he'd only just started his training as a white lighter. That's why he was in this part of 'Up Here' instead of with the mortals. Slowly, he stood up and decided to go to the 'Window'. The 'Window' was a special room where you could go and watch the physical world._

_It would have taken an eternity to walk to, but no-one walked in this section of the afterlife. Summoning up all his strength, he closed his eyes and focused on where he wanted to go. There was a bright flash as he disappeared in millions of crystal white orbs._

"'_Xcuse you!" An annoyed voice came from behind him. Andy spun around and found himself face to face with an Elder! Instantly, he fell to his knees in respect. There was a laugh from above him._

"_Andy, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice questioned. Andy looked up and realised that the hooded figure was Leo, Prue and her sisters' white lighter! Andy jumped to his feet._

"_Hey, Leo, what are you doing here?"_

"_My duty, Piper's told me to come up here and check out if this guy is legit," He explained. "The Angel of Destiny has offered Piper and her sisters—"_

"_Hang on, don't you mean sister?"_

"_No, sister_s_, there was this big thing and now the Power of Three's been reinstated," Leo stated._

"_But how?" Andy questioned._

"_Patty had an affair with her white lighter," Andy nodded, Prue had told him that already, "And they had a daughter called Paige."_

"_Why hasn't Prue or her sisters ever met this Paige?"_

"_Because Patty and Sam didn't think the Elders would approve and put the child up for adoption as soon as she was born."_

"_Tough," Andy empathised. _

"_Yer, and now they've met up and destroyed the Source. So they were given a choice if they want their powers or not," Leo carried on._

"_NO!" Andy gasped, "They'd never give up their powers!" Leo shrugged._

"_It's their call." Leo waved his hand and suddenly Andy and Leo were in the sisters' home, watching them debate. At first, Andy thought Leo had orbed them both down to the manor but then he remembered where they were. The sisters wouldn't be able to see them because Andy and Leo were in the 'Window' and the sisters were in the manor. They weren't in the same place. _

"_ANDY!" A scream burst into the room. Instantly Andy was facing a flushed Prue. "Andy, I've got a sister!" _


	9. Time

**Time**

"So, yes, yes, I understand… Oh, hi Prue, Faith!" Phoebe called through the doorway when she saw her oldest sister and Faith walk into the manor. Faith gave a nod in reply, not wanting to interrupt the call, it was probably important. There was a bang as Prue accidentally slammed the door, then she caught sight of Phoebe's hand gripped tightly around her slim black mobile. Pulling Faith with her

'Simon?' Prue mouthed as her sister continued talking into her Motorola RAZR. Phoebe rolled her eyes and Prue snickered, pulling Faith with her, she quickly ducked into the lounge. Faith quickly followed Prue onto the couch and waited for Prue to speak. Even though she'd known the Halliwell sisters for over a month, she still felt uneasy around them and in their manor, which she'd discovered was directly of the 'Nexus'.

Prue had asked Faith to the manor after Faith had visited her office that day because her and her sisters' had been given the special task of training the teenager. Phoebe would have the job of hand to hand combat, as Cole, Phoebe's ex demon husband, had taught her most the tricks that demons threw at them. Piper was teaching Faith about the kitchen, potions and stuff were the middle sister's speciality. That left Prue with explaining the Book of Shadows, being the 'over looker' of the whole operation, and also sharing Leo's job of teaching Faith about her powers.

"So, where would you like to start?" Prue asked, shifting so she faced Faith.

"I dunno," Faith shrugged, "There's so much."

"Well," Prue began slowly, "I'm supposed to teach you about your powers…"

"Wasn't that Leo's job? As my white thingy?"

"No," Prue laughed, "Leo's your white _lighter_ and he will do basic jobs such as orbing you, until you get your own transporting powers sorted, and healing you. But don't worry about that at the minute, our cloaking spell should protect you for now," Prue added at Faith's startled look.

"So… When will I start… you know, _fighting_?" Faith asked gingerly.

"Well," Prue began, happy to have firm ground to start on, "Phoebe will begin by teaching you the basic hand to hand fighting which will help until you can control your powers. But the demon fighting you won't need to worry about yet, until your ready, the cloak should protect you." Faith nodded slowly, as she had done at the office, trying to look confident even though Prue could sense she wasn't understanding a word. "Well," She continued carefully, "Trust me, it'll become second nature soon."

Faith didn't reply, but Prue could tell the young girl was struggling to understand and take it all in.

"Finally!" Phoebe cried from the other room. Faith looked up, startled, and a flustered Phoebe stormed into the front room, closed mobile in hand. "I never thought he'd shut up!"

"Simon still bugging you?" Prue asked. Simon was Phoebe's new editor and he seemed to find a fault in everything Phoebe did, not only in her column.

"Yer, this week he said that I had to totally change my image! He wants me in designer clothes, sunglasses, body guard…" She trailed off, but her hands still imitated Simon gabbing on.

"Whoa, either he's camp or he's hot for you!" Faith suddenly burst out, flushing red as soon as the words came out. There was a mille second of stunned silence before both Prue and Phoebe bent double laughing.

"Hi Fai…" Piper smiled, slowly frowning as she walked in on Prue and Phoebe laughing hysterically. "Prue? Pheebs?" Still the laughter didn't stop, now tears were pouring down Phoebe's face. "Faith?" Piper asked, wondering why the amateur witch seemed the only sober person in the room.

"Er…" Was all Faith could say. Piper shook her head and walked back out of the room until the laughter slowly died down to giggles. "It wasn't that funny…" Faith mumbled.

"Ah, Faith, you've got a lot to learn in this house. But I think you're getting it," Phoebe stated, moving over to the couch and perching herself beside on the arm beside Faith.

"So we're all okay now?" Piper asked, cautiously stepping into the room with a tray of cups of tea.

"I think so Piper," Prue explained, slightly out of breath.

"Yer, but Faith here just cracked a great joke about Simon," Phoebe added.

"Well, anyone who can crack a good joke about Phoebe new best friend deserves a medal," Piper smiled; glad her sisters hadn't gone into hysterical giggles because of some bad spell Faith had accidentally cast. Setting the tray on the coffee table, Piper knelt in front of the gathering, and Faith suddenly felt comfortable in the Halliwell's presence, they were just normal people, not super strong witches who would be teaching her how to kill monsters twice her size and weight. _Yes, just normal people, like me…_ Faith thought.

But thinking back to the encounter a month before, Faith couldn't quite force herself to believe that she was normal. Finding herself, Prue, Phoebe, and Leo trapping in that world in which she'd sent them to had been unnerving to say the least. Especially when Prue and herself had been thrown away from Leo and Phoebe, but at least Prue had been able to explain things a bit better, maybe that was why she felt closest to the eldest Halliwell sister. Then when she'd woken and found Prue asleep, all her old memories flooding back, at least Prue had been able to protect her and bring her out of it all. Then there had been that flash and here they were.

Faith's life had been relatively normal after that, slowly managing to settle back into a normal routine. Until Leo had orbed to her, that was, suddenly blurting out that the Charmed Ones were protecting her with some spell or other, and that it would automatically be lifted as soon as she mastered her basic powers. Why was this all suddenly happening now? She'd only just began her last semester at collage and now she wouldn't finish! How would she ever be a normal teenager?

Stressed out, she had told Leo she would visit Prue Halliwell in her time, and here she was.


	10. Fighting and Emapthy

**Fighting and Empathy**

"Right, kick block punch, got it?" Phoebe instructed, standing confidently before Faith in her training clothes. Faith nodded, jumping into her fighting stance even though sweat was already pouring down her forehead. Without even realising it, Faith was snapping kicking her foot into Phoebe's side, who easily blocked and gently punched out with her opposite fist. Already prepared for that, Faith brought up her right hand to catch the balled fingers and twisted it slightly. Phoebe smiled, and brought her hand down. "Your getting better," She smiled, walking over to the wooden steps that led out of the basement where they were training, and picked up her drink.

Faith tugged at her uncomfortably tight yellow top that was stuck to her skin with sweat. Phoebe suddenly chucked Faith her water bottle, whose hand automatically struck out to catch the clear plastic, but it slipped from her fingers. Embarrassed, Faith quickly bent down to pick up the bottle and took a sip.

"You'll get it," Phoebe encouraged, walking over to the mat where Faith was stood. Faith frowned, hadn't Phoebe just said she _was_ getting it, or at least getting better? "You're getting good at the fighting yer, but you're reactions need work." Still Faith was confused, "You've forgotten I'm an empathic." The youngest Halliwell sister chuckled as Faith shook her head, annoyed at herself that she'd forgotten. "You'll have that power soon, so you'll be annoying people by understanding how their feeling, literally," Phoebe remembered back to when she'd first got her newest power, and how much she'd annoyed her sisters with it. "Back to training?"

Faith nodded, trying a couple of weak practice side kicks at the air. Phoebe stood by her side and did the same, pointing out her mistakes and improving her strength.

"Here, see?" Phoebe gently touched Faith's calf, "That's were it'll hurt most if you do the kick wrong. Try and get it at a ninety degree angle, and then snap out, see?" She demonstrated the kick herself.

Nodding, Faith faced the wall and imagined there was a demon there, focusing really hard, she kicked out. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg as she kicked, and had to lower her leg. There was a howl of pain.

"PIPER! Prue!" Phoebe called, suddenly levitating above Faith. Momentarily distracted, Faith noticed Prue hesitate in the doorway, watching her, or was she looking behind her? Slowly Faith turned around, just as Piper froze the energy ball that had missed Phoebe and was heading straight for Faith. Instantly, Faith ducked out of the way, and the energy ball crashed into the wall.

Seeming to ignore Faith, Prue and Piper both rushed to Phoebe's aid. Prue threw up her hands and used her telekinesis to throw the lizard demon against the wall with such force that several bricks and plaster fell around him. Then Piper swung her hands up at the demon, and froze him. Forgetting her powers were awkward due to her pregency, Piper attempted to explode the demon, but instead, orbed him crashing into the wooden stairs.

"Oops," She muttered as the stairs came crashing down, destroying their only exit.

"Doesn't matter," Prue called, using her telekinesis to pick the demon off the floor and throw him to the other side of the room. The grey metallic demon lizard growled out in protest as Phoebe brought a strong round house kick across its head. An audible snap echoed around the basement, and then it shimmered out of the room.

"Everyone okay?" Phoebe asked as she lowered herself to the floor. Both her sisters nodded. "Faith, you okay?" Faith tried to nod, but found herself shivering. "Oh—" Phoebe started walking towards the blonde teenager.

"Phoebe!" Faith screamed, pulling Phoebe towards her. The youngest Halliwell spun around and caught sight of the grey lizard catch hold of Faith's arm, and then she was over come with dizziness as the demon shimmered out.

_**Flash back cont**_

"_Oh, Andy, I can't believe it!" Prue cried, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend._

"_Yes, it's an amazing gift they've given us," Andy stated, still trying to understand what had happened._

"_But…" Prue hesitated, "You're okay with it aren't you? I mean, if your not then…"_

"_No, Prue, I want this baby as much as you. I'm just a little shocked..." Andy tried to explain. Prue smiled, touching her stomach self consciously. Andy was right, it was pretty shocking. What did the Elders want? What was the catch? "Prue, I love you, and I'll stand by you forever."_

_Prue gave a small laugh._

"_Hey, what's so funny?" Andy asked._

_Prue smiled, "That's pretty ironic, don't you think, I mean—"_

"_Oh, Prue!" Patty suddenly was beside them. Prue gave her a small smile, knowing why she was there before she even explained. "The Elders just told me!"_

"_Yer, we're still getting over the shock," Andy stepped in. Patty nodded._

"_I've heard it's a first but Prue's special," Patty agreed, "Phoebe would have been proud," She added quietly. Prue winced inwardly at the reminder. "I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay," Prue muttered, "It's not that it was Phoebe's and Cole's," Prue carefully said her sister's demonic husband's name, "Or that it's the Source's incarnate…" Tears began to gather behind her lashes._

"_Shush, I understand…"_

"_No, it's just that… It's amazing, but I don't want Phoebe to have to give up her own child for me…" Prue sniffed. Andy wrapped an arm protectively around Prue's shoulders._

_Patty fell silent, not wanting to upset her daughter anymore. It must be tough on her, suddenly finding herself dead, and within a month, she suddenly found herself pregnant, with her sister's son no less._


	11. Lost

**Lost**

"PHOEBE!" Piper and Prue both screamed as the demon began to create a fire ball in its hand. Faith caught Phoebe and pulled her out of its reach just as the demon grabbed for the youngest Charmed One. Unluckily though, the demon caught Faith, of whom he couldn't see due to the clocking spell, and shimmered out in shock. Both Prue and Piper stood, frozen, for a second, before trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh, God, LEO!" Prue called, quickly calling for her white lighter. How were they going to tell him they'd lost their innocent, his charge and their sister? There was no time to think, as almost as soon as Leo's name had died on Prue's lips, bright blue and white orbs filled the basement.

"The Elder's just discovered a demon's taken Faith, how could you let this happen?" Leo suddenly burst out.

"Leo, this wasn't our fault…" Piper started to stammer, wondering why her husband was so angry.

"Piper, how could you lose Faith? If a demon gets her powers…" Leo argued quickly.

"Leo, it was a mistake!" Prue stated, angry that her white lighter was blaming them for everything that had happened.

"No, it's a disaster Prue!"

"LEO SHUT UP!" Piper suddenly burst out. A shocked silence fell between Prue and Leo. "It wasn't our fault, the demon left because we injured it, and then it suddenly returned and tried to grab Phoebe but ended up catching Faith because Faith was trying to _protect_ Phoebe! Leo, you've not only lost your charge, we've lost Phoebe!"

Leo's face fell, realising the full situation. But he'd already said too much, he couldn't take it back now. He could see from Prue's and Piper's flushed faces it had made an impact on them.

"I'm sorry," He stammered.

Piper forced a nod, but Prue stood her cold ground. She was always one to bear the longest grudge though, so Leo didn't take it as an insult.

"It's all a lot to take in, but Faith should stay safe with the spell."

"But what about Phoebe?" Prue questioned.

Leo hesitated, "She will be able to protect Faith, I hope, and herself. But she won't be able to vanquish the demon alone, even if it only needs her. You need to go and check the Book, and I'll check with the Elders."

Prue nodded quickly, before turning to the stairs as Leo disappeared in millions of orbs. Piper almost ran into her sister before she realised Prue had suddenly stopped.

"What's up Prue—oh…?" Piper started, before noticing the pile of broken planks of wood. "What're we going to do? Unless you astral project up there and check the book…"

"No, that'll still leave you down here… LE—" Prue started, before her little sister suddenly disappeared. "Piper?"

"Prue?" Piper suddenly called. Prue quickly realised she must still be in the manor so she astral projected into the kitchen.

"Piper, where are you?"

"Upstairs, in the boys room," Came the reply. Prue quickly shut her eyes and focused on her nephews' room, then there was a red flare and she stood before a sulky Piper.

"What's up?" Prue asked caringly.

"It's tough…" Piper sighed, "The baby's messing with my powers, and I'm starting to feel like Faith!" Prue smiled understandingly.

"It'll get better…" She replied.

"Will it? Cause at the minute, Prue, I'm lost. I've already got Wyatt and Chris…" Piper started, turning towards the bedroom window.

"Piper, we'll love this baby as much as the boys. And, don't forget, we got our very own mid wife right here," Prue joked.

"With a demon," Piper relied coldly, "And anyway, she's a nurse not a mid wife."

Prue winced; Piper was in such a testy mood.

"So you _want _a home birth?" Prue attempted to change the matter.

There was a silence. With both Wyatt and Chris, Piper had been determined to have a hospital birth, but with Wyatt there had been a major demon attack before forcing Piper to stay in bed. And with Chris there had been complications so it had been lucky that she had been in the hospital. Both had been the result of demon attacks, or within major ones.

"Piper, if you want to—" Prue began after several minutes.

"No, we need to find Faith and Phoebe," Piper suddenly burst out, spinning to face her sister, "We should just forget this whole matter," Piper concluded, storming out of the room.

Prue watched as Piper stomped through the corridor, and then listened to her storm down the stairs. Deciding not to follow Piper, Prue quietly walked into her own bedroom at the end of the hallway. Sighing, Prue walked over to her table, where all papers and monuments were tidily placed, and she picked up a small, landscape, framed picture of Phoebe, Piper and herself in the park with Wyatt in the pram. **(AN: The picture which had Paige in in the episode when Wyatt was taken by the Cleaners because he created a dragon.) ** That had been their last normal day together.

Suddenly, Prue looked up and caught sight of a brunette man orb in behind her. There was a red flare and astral Prue suddenly disappeared.

"PIPER, I NEED SOME HELP!" Prue called from the basement. There was a crash and then Piper glistened into the basement. "Finally, quickly, or—take me to my room!"

"Er… Prue…" Piper stammered, not even not how to trigger her power. But Prue persisted, gently slapping her arm. _Okay, Piper, just concentrate…_ Picturing Prue's room in her mind, Piper felt her body shift as they suddenly appeared unsteadily outside Prue's room. Quickly rushing in, Piper was left to fall against the wall, trying to get over the feeling of unstableness.

Forgetting the orbs, Prue caught sight of the stranger next to her bed. Forgetting the orbs, Prue threw him across the room with her telekinesis. The room shook as he landed against the wall with such force that many pictures fell off their hooks. Then Prue held up her hand, using her telekinesis to lift the man up.

"Prue, I heard a crash!" Piper cried, running into the room to catch sight of the man dangling from the roof, yet not seeming to fight. Then, after several seconds, the man orbed out of Prue's grasp and ended up beside her. "Prue, why the hell were you trying to vanquish a white lighter!" Piper cried. Prue shook herself, as if to force herself a wake from some spell.

The stranger stood quietly beside her, not even looking annoyed.

"Who… Who are you?" Prue stammered.

"Depends on who I'm talking to…" The stranger smiled.

"Cut the—" Piper started, holding up her hands and preparing to blast the stranger even though she knew it couldn't kill him, just as Leo orbed in front of the man.

"Well, the Elders say that Phoebe and Faith are safe, or at least they're alive because they'd be able to sense that," Leo babbled, before noticing that the sisters weren't looking at him, "What are you looking at? Oh, hi Ricky," Leo welcomed the stranger. They both shook hands.

"Yer, erm, Leo?" Piper started.

"Oh," Leo smiled, "This is Ricky, and he's in charge of the prophecies, up there." Leo rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"So… what's he doing down here?" Prue frowned.

"We—" Ricky started, and then he bit back a reply, "Just checking on my most important charge at the moment…" He added quietly. This caused both the Halliwell sisters to frown.

"What Ricky means is that… Well, he doesn't have charges like me… His charges are the prophecies, so he keeps a watchful eye over those who have an important destiny, not acting as their white lighter but making sure their white lighter is doing the right job."

"Which, in this case means Leo," Ricky informed the sisters, "I make sure he helps Faith control her powers, basically making sure he makes the right decisions around her."

"So he's acting God?" Prue retorted, directing the statement at Leo rather than Ricky, not liking the sound of this guy.

"No, actually, to you I would be just that, as you too have an important destiny. But I don't act 'God' to everyone, just to the white lighters," Ricky explained jokingly.

"Ricky was the one who persuaded the Elders that I and Piper should stay together," Leo added, smiling at Piper.

"What about Natalie?" Piper asked, remembering Leo's close white lighter friend.

"Natalie was like… checking if you wouldn't be a distraction. Ricky here knew if we should be together and it was his job to make sure it was carried through without letting on about how it would affect you destiny as a Charmed One," Leo explained.

"Okay…" Piper started slowly. Where was this going?

Suddenly Ricky caught her eye.

"Piper, you shouldn't be this confused. You're destined to have this daughter, you've known it since before Wyatt, you're a brilliant mother," He suddenly stated. Piper was thrown into a stunned silence, how had Ricky known what she was feeling? "Oh, yes…" Ricky added, embarrassed at his sudden burst out, "I have the power of telepathy…" Piper nodded, slowly digesting the fact, but still feeling nervous around the stranger.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you here, why now? You've had over a month to visit and we haven't heard hind or hair of you," Prue ordered, not wanting to stand out of it.

Leo and Ricky cast each other weary looks, which made Prue even angrier.

"If you've got something to say, don't pretend we're not here!"

Ricky chuckled, "Ah, Prue, you're just as I expected—"

"That doesn't answer my question." Prue interrupted him stubbornly.

"I know," Ricky sighed, "And the truth is…" Leo opened his mouth to argue but one look at Piper told him not to interfere, "Faith _is_ in danger. But not from the demon who took her… From…"


	12. Awakened

**Awakened**

Bathed in the cold light of the full moon that filtered through the opened window, the 'Gathering' hall looked oddly evil. There was nothing particularly bad about it… To anyone it would look like what it was supposed to be disguised as: a large hall of a manor. Even though the manor wasn't of public display to anyone, some of the occupants' close friends often visited, and just assumed the manor was a heritage of a rich family.

The six foot tall windows usually draped with red and pink silk curtains that trailed to the marble tiled floor, now over looked the beautiful countryside. The varying shades of green gave the fields a patch work feeling, especially when they weren't full of sheep or cows. The window also over looked the ten car garage and three quarter mile long gravel drive. The walls were painted in a delicate violet, and many rare paintings were framed and hung on those walls. Of course, the frames were made of the most expensive gold, delicate and subtle engravings etched into them. The rest of the room was empty, except in the centre was a large, sky blue rug that extended across most of the floor.

But at that time, 9pm, nightfall had fallen over the beautiful scenery outside the window. Over the plush rug had materialized a large glass table that extended the length of the room and around it sat two dozen lizard demons in various colours and sizes, all listening to a shadowed figure at the head of the table. The atmosphere also grew colder, and more inhuman.

"Master, I feel we should be considering the risk to the witch—" A large demon that sat five seats to the master's left side began.

"Are you arguing with me?" The tall figure that was surrounded in shadow, whom the first demon had addressed, spat.

"N… no…" The first demon shrank back into its tall backed chair, not wanting to anger his Master anymore.

"Anyone else?" The shadowed figure demanded, materializing a large fire ball in its hand, "No? Good, let's continue," He started when everyone timidly shook their heads. For a bunch of some of the fiercest demons from the underworld, they were pretty wimpy around this stranger. "The witch stays here until we can figure out what went wrong with the operation. For now, all operations timed for anytime tomorrow will continue as anticipated." He continued, extinguishing the fire.

One timid demon raised its hand.

"Yes, solider?" The shadow ordered, but not sounding too angry at the interruption, the demon noticed thankfully, even though the Master was naturally always angry.

"My target… was the innocent number one, but she seems to have disappeared…"

"Ah, Target 001? Yes, there seems to be a cloaking spell involved. I've got a change to your plans, monitor the Charmed Ones, and check out if this is their doing." The figure stated, "Any arguments?" The figure asked coldly, sharply looking at the demon to see his reaction, if he argued he wouldn't be the first that the Master had vanquished.

The demon bit back its comment and hurriedly shook his head. It was a big risk to even go anywhere near those sisters, but he couldn't risk getting vanquished by his leader, everyone said at least the Charmed Ones made it quick… "Okay, soldiers 226, 289 and 209 stay behind. The rest of you, back to your duties." He dismissed, turning his back on the group. Obediently twenty one demons shimmered out of the room.

Left seated around the table sat Soldier 226: A large, muscular lizard demon with two scars across his left fore arm who sat beside the master, Soldier 289: A smaller, red lizard who sat two seats away from 209, and Soldier 209: A violet demon the same build as 226. They all sat in their seats in silence, before their master finally spoke.

"226, have you checked out Target 003's new power yet?" Shadowed figure stated, his back still to them, a very unwise move if it had been anyone else.

"Yes, it seems that the middle sister is pregnant with her third child," Solider 226 replied sharply. It was a known rule that the Master only wanted the answer to his question, not a lecture that would bore him.

"Good, keep an eye on the child. Let's see if the prophecy will play out as planned. Dismissed," The demon bowed its head and shimmered out. It had become widely known that Piper Halliwell's powers had suddenly become messed up, and this clan were planning to take complete advantage.

"Soldier 209, how is our little patient?"

"Doing well, Master, the antidote seems to have exhausted her," The violet demon replied sharply.

"Good, I'll take over the duty for tonight. I want you to check out Target 666 with Soldier 289," Quickly the figure turned to 289 to see if he had any arguments. The short demon just nodded and waited for his dismissal. The master clicked his fingers and the two remaining demons shimmered out.

Left alone, the figure stood silently.

As the moon shifted, the light fell across the master's face to reveal sharp features and black hair. A man the sisters never thought they'd see again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Faith's scream still rang in her ears as Phoebe struggled to lift her head. Groaning though, she gave up the attempt as her head felt like a huge boulder on her shoulders.

Muttering a curse, Phoebe tried to remember what had happened, but it all seemed a blur. All she could remember was being in the basement and Faith… There had been a demon attack! Suddenly it all came flooding back. Faith had tried to save her from the demon but had got them both caught by accident. Remembering the horror and fear on Faith's face, Phoebe tried to look around.

"Faith, are you here?" Phoebe whispered, hoping that her innocent and Leo's charge was safe. What could the demons have done to her? _Oh, please let her be safe…_ Phoebe hoped.

"What was that?" A masculine voice asked silkily. Phoebe jumped and rolled over to find a tall man wrapped in a black and red clock looking down at her. Only then did she notice that she was laying in a king size bed with a golden frame. This bed should belong in a palace, not a demon's hide out…

Then she noticed the room was dark, even though the curtains were open. _It must be late,_ Phoebe concluded, remembering that it had been midday when she had been training Faith, how long had she been out for? Pushing the thoughts away, Phoebe finally remembered the masculine voice. Dragging her eyes up, Phoebe's eyes caught the stranger's:

"Cole…" Phoebe groaned quietly.

----------------------------------

_**I am now allowing anonymous reviews. I didn't actually realise I wasn't until a friend of mine tried and then complained because she couldn't be bothered actually joining the site, lol. Please R&R because it's getting pretty boring continuing this story with no input. What does Cole want? Where is Faith? Where is Phoebe being held? Who is target 666?**_


	13. Flashback

_**Flashback continued:**_

_Sitting quietly beside her sister, Prue watched Phoebe pore over her latest column. It was past ten, and the computer screen was the only source of light, apart from a small lamp beside it. Frustrated, Phoebe lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes, before bending closer to the screen._

_Prue began to remember what her sister had done for the past two hours: She had turned down the offer of a ride home with some hot guy from the entertainment section of the office, then she'd replied to a couple of love trouble letters before getting some coffee. Then she'd ruffled through her in-box before opening 'I'm Lost and Lonely, and you're the only person who can help,' and puzzling over it._

'_Phoebe, go home… It's late,' Prue begged, but knowing that her sister couldn't hear her even though she was sitting right beside her._

_But Phoebe continued to stare at the screen for several minutes. She probably wasn't even reading it, though, Prue concluded. Then suddenly, as if Phoebe had had a burst of inspiration, the young woman began typing furiously on the keyboard. Within several seconds, Phoebe had typed a good half a page of advice to 'Lonely and Lost' whose letter she'd been puzzling over for the past hour._

_Smiling, Prue looked up and found her thoughts confirmed. A tall, translucent woman with long flowing hair floated behind her sister, giving Phoebe inspiration. The words flowed from Phoebe's brain onto the screen with a fluent grace with came with the years of being a columnist. The new woman looked in Prue's direction with a frown. Prue tensed, wondering if she could see her and then scolded herself._

'_Of course she can't see you! Stop being so jumpy,' Prue scolded herself, before relaxing slightly. She still hadn't got over the feeling that came whenever she watched her sisters' in the 'Window', even though she'd been visiting them for the last 5 months. She'd visited them every day without fail, especially when Andy was away on his White lighter training. She mostly was watching over Phoebe, a result of Prue suddenly becoming pregnant with her son. As if remembering she was five months pregnant, Prue's hand went to her flat stomach (at least when you were dead you didn't have the major weight gain or pain)._

_Of course, she still visited Piper at P3 and Paige at the manor now she didn't work, but Prue had a feeling the youngest Charmed One wouldn't stick to that for long._

_Closing her eyes, Prue focused on Piper._

_There was a flash of white light, and Prue opened her eyes to find herself at the manor. The now eldest charmed one sat in the kitchen, poring over a cooking magazine. Now a couple of months pregnant, Piper's baby bump was slowly beginning to show through the top that Piper wore. Figuring that her sister probably wasn't going to move from that spot, Prue crept up into the hall and up the stairs to the attic. If she'd stayed two seconds longer, she would have noticed that Piper realised someone was watching her and spun around._

"_Prue?" Piper's voice trembled. As there was no reply, Piper slowly turned back to her magazine, scolding herself for thinking that they'd let Prue come down._

'_I wonder if Paige is home.' Prue thought, making her way up to the third and final floor of the manor, the attic. Instead of opening the door, Prue stepped through the illusion and was confronted by her Grams and mother both huddled over the Book of Shadows. Her first instinct was to run back downstairs, not wishing for her guardians to scold her for travelling through the 'Window' with the baby. They had given her a pretty long lecture about staying away from the sisters during her second trimester as too much power usage could harm the baby. They didn't know of course, a baby born in the after life was rare, and there'd especially never been one born to a witch who'd not been pregnant when they'd died._

'_Well, they can't treat me like a science experiment any longer!' Prue thought, taking a determined step towards them. They probably wouldn't be able to see her anyway, even if they weren't so mesmerized by the Book, if they'd been in the 'Window' Prue would have sensed them, and they would have found her. Obviously they had actually travelled down here, to the physical world._

_Creeping up behind them, Prue took a peek over her mother's shoulder to see what they were so interested in. It was a blank page. Frowning, Prue shook her head and tried again. Blank. So, why were Patty and Penny just standing there, as if mesmerized, or even hypnotized by the old, crinkled up page?_

"_Mother, it's nearly time…" Patty began, but her mother just brushed the comment away with a wave of her hand. Whatever was the significants' of that page; it was far more important than whatever Patty had to say. _

'_But why?' Prue wondered. Even though Patty and Penny often argued, something Prue had learnt during her time in the afterlife, Penny didn't usually just plain ignore her daughter._

_Penny had grown up with the Book, and then she'd passed it down to Patty, who'd, passed it on to her own daughters… What was so amazing about the book that Penny had to check it out now? This was all very puzzling._

_Prue had a faint idea what her mother meant when she said it was nearly 'time': usually when spirits came down, they were summoned, but it seemed obvious that Piper, Phoebe nor Paige had summoned their Grams or Mother so they must have come down here on their own. That meant they only had twelve hours to complete their mission, or until midnight._

"… _Prue's up there, Patty…" Prue caught Penny's statement. Casting a quick look at her mother, she could see that Patty was looking around the attic, as if searching for something, searching for Prue._

"_No, well, yes…" Patty tried to argue._

"_No, Patricia," Penny stopped the rest of her daughter's comments by holding up her hand. "We have just less than thirty minutes. If the prophecy doesn't appear in half that time, we'll leave—"_

'_Prophecy?' Prue gasped, why had they come down here in the middle of the night? To search for the prophecy! It couldn't be the prophecy about the Charmed Ones because that was at the front of the Book… But what if it had changed? What if, in all them nights Prue had spent reading the Book when she was alive, she'd missed a vital bit of information which her mother and Grams were desperately searching for?_

"_We'd better because—AH!" Patty cried as water gushed over the blank page. Prue looked up and spotted a leak in their usually perfectly solid roof. As her mother and Grams disappeared in millions of white orbs, Prue looked out the window for the first time: Rain, lightning, thunder… This was a _really_ bad storm._

_Hearing someone rush through the front door, Prue turned and ran down the stairs, stopping dead (no pun intended) in the lounge. Across the sofa lay something she never thought she'd see in her life: A mermaid!_


	14. Ricky

**Ricky and Lies**

Silence fell over the Halliwell Manor like a thick blanket. As nightfall had come, they may as well have been in the middle of a cemetery instead of in the home the sisters had lived in their whole lives. It was the place they were strongest as the Power of Three, but now they were the Power of Three minus One.

Ricky and Leo watched as the sisters slowly digested the information.

Prue and Piper suddenly felt confused, as if nothing made sense. The information Ricky had just given them had thrown them completely off balance, it couldn't possibly be true…

"No," Prue muttered, trying to shake the horrible thoughts away.

"I can assure you—" Leo began to argue.

"No," Piper gasped quietly.

"Piper, Prue, it's easily solved I promise—" Ricky tried to encourage them.

"NO! JUST SHUT UP! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Piper screamed, before turning and sprinting out of the room. The whole manor shook as she slammed the front door, and then, seconds later, the sound of her revving up her land rover cut through the silence. Leo and Ricky were suddenly forced into a stunned and confused silence before Leo tried to take control of the situation.

"I'll go after her…" Leo stated, not sure if he should though. Piper had had a very short fuse lately and one more wrong step could throw her over the edge. Prue caught his eye and his suspicions were confirmed. He gave the eldest Halliwell a quick nod of encouragement before orbing out.

Slowly, Prue sat on the sofa. She rested her elbows on her knees and brought her hands up to catch her head as it fell in exhaustion. Then she just sat there, silently trying to gather her thoughts. It was late, her sister was missing, or should that be sisters? Then again, Piper had probably gone to P3… But it would be open at this time…

"Oh, God…" Prue mumbled in defeat.

The sofa shifted as someone sat beside her, and then there was a strong hand placed firmly but gently on her shoulder. Not even bothering to fight the person off, Prue brought her head up and then just looked at Ricky. Just looked. Even though she'd forgotten he was there, she didn't have the strength to attack him, to yell at him or even flick her wrists to send him out the door. He could just orb back in anyway… Then she allowed her head to fall again in defeat.

Ricky stayed silent too. Knowing that he would be risking his head if he angered Prue, Piper would just turn away, but Prue had spent her whole life standing up for her sisters, she didn't easily back down from a fight. Ricky smiled, remembering her reaction to him orbing into her room. _They'd_ all warned him not to, but where was the fun in that? Piper wouldn't react and after spending ten years _up there_ he wanted some fun.

Suddenly, he felt guilty for his change in attitude. Taking control of himself again, he cast a quick glance at Prue to make sure she hadn't caught his smile, or worse: suddenly become telepathic and read his mind. But Prue's head still lay in her hands, unable to take everything in.

Pulling his hand of Prue's shoulder suddenly, Ricky felt a sharp pain travel through his body. Gasping, he bent double, as if he was tried to burst the pain in his gut. Then there was the dizziness and he collapsed on the floor, curled into a foetus position.

Prue looked up at the sound of his rasping breath. She gasped at his red face, his eyebrows knitted together in pain. Kneeling by his side, Prue placed a hand on his head, but had to quickly remove it as his head was too hot to touch. Sweat was beginning to pour down his fore head like nothing Prue had seen before, and even though his temperature must have been going into the two hundred degrees Celsius, Ricky was shivering like he was covered in ice.

"It's okay Ricky, I'll save you…" Prue stammered, not sure what she could do. It was all happening too fast for her to get her head around. Ricky was the white lighter/ elder/ prophecy God person, not Prue. If she'd been ten years younger she wouldn't have cried, so, no matter how much the tears of frustration that were building behind her lashes persisted, she could let Ricky see them.

_Come on Prue, just think… It's simple… There's no dark lighter so technically Ricky can't die… No, okay, so he's just in pain… No, don't cry. You don't cry over someone you've only known five hours… Even less…_ But Prue didn't care about the time; she didn't really even care about Ricky. But she couldn't just stand by and watch him wither with agony and even die.

"It'll be okay Ricky…"

Grabbing his arm with both hands, Prue was suddenly thrown into a dizzy spell. Closing her eyes, Prue felt herself falling… Then she saw it. Within minutes it was over, and Prue's eyes forced themselves open. Ricky also opened his hazel eyes at that moment, and Prue found herself staring into them.

"You saw it too." Ricky said, saying it more as a statement than a question.

Prue quickly stood up, and ran behind the sofa.

"I'm sorry Prue, I didn't think—" Ricky started forward.

"Just don't think, just leave!" Prue ordered, shivering with terror.

"Prue, I can't control my 'sight'," Ricky explained.

"NO! I don't care for your explanations," Prue said, hating herself when she heard her voice falter.

"No, you listen to me…" Ricky tried to take another step forward but found he couldn't move.

"Don't come any closer!" Prue ordered, holding up her hand and using her telekinesis to glue him to the spot.

"Prue," Ricky pleaded, holding his hands shoulder high in surrender.

"NO, JUST LEAVE DAMN IT!" Prue screamed, clenching her hand into a fist. Ricky grabbed his chest, gasping for breath, "YOU TRICKED ME! YOU LIER!" Still gripping the sofa for support, Prue continued to lift the man off his feet, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK THAT!" Suddenly she threw Ricky, but, in missing the doorway, she threw him into the bookcase with such strength that the bookcase wobbled, and then fell on top of the elder.

Suddenly weak with shock, Prue sat down unsteadily, and rested her back against the back of the sofa. She'd lost Phoebe and Faith, now Piper had gone, and she'd killed an Elder… The tears flooded down her cheeks as she thought about the premonition that man had forced upon her.

Outside the window that faced her, Prue failed to notice that a lizard demon was watching her every move before it shimmered away. Grinning to it's self, it thought of the yummy, now dead, Elder that his master would give to him as a reward. The best part though: He'd get the Elder's powers!


	15. Old Friends New Enemies

"I'm sorry Abby; I just... don't feel like that..." The tall, dark haired teenager mumbled, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He whispered it, but Abby was sure that the whole of the senior student body could've heard him, even over the music.

She froze; she'd known there was the risk she'd just embarrass her self if she'd told him her true feelings, but had he really needed to be so blunt about it? She could feel the colour rising to her cheeks, but she forced herself to shrug...

"Erm... okay, sorry..." Why was she apologising? Jesse had just completely ripped up her heart and humiliated in front of all her friends on what should've been the best night of her life- and it was her fault?

She stubbornly forced herself to turn away and started back towards the drinks table, as if she could've brushed him off just by turning her back on him.

"Hey, Abby..." She stopped, could he of possibly realised? She slowly turned to face him, trying to suppress the hope... "Still friends?"

With that she rushed past him and crashed through the couples swaying in time to the slow music. She ran down the thick carpeted corridor, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle every time she mis stepped in the 3 inch heels. She sprinted through the reception, ignoring the bewildered looks she got. Her dress gripped to her legs as she ran out the glass doors in the car park. She didn't know how long she'd run for, or how long she'd been running before it started to rain but she carried on running down the dark empty road.

There was no pavement, so she was running down the quiet side road completely alone- half wishing she'd heard someone following her as she got further and further away from the hotel. Why had they booked the prom so out of the way of the city? She angrily thought, knowing that there was no possible way she could find her way home when it had been at least an hour's journey in the car, never mind by foot.l

The smart convertible pulled up beside her, just before it drove through the large puddle that would've drenched her. She slowed, thinking that he could've driven after her... But when the driver wound down the window, she noticed it wasn't Jesse, rather a light haired 30 year old man in a smart suit.

"Hey, do you need a lift?" He asked gently. She looked at him, her tears mixing with the rain drops that were dripping down her face.

She shook her head, but when she tried to start walking again, she fell. She screamed as she felt straight into the puddle- but she made no effort to pick herself back up. She just sat in the puddle on the side of the road, her expensive cream pink prom dress already ruined, and her blonde hair carefully styled for the occasion falling around her shoulders in a wet frizzy mess. Was this what she deserved?

"Come on girl, you don't deserve this."

She looked up, not even caring that she probably looked like some sort of monster with her make up ruined. He knelt beside her, the water soaking through his smart, expensive looking suit, and gripped her elbow, helping her to her feet. She numbly let him lead her into his warm car.

He drove, and before long she was telling him all the horrors of her prom night, of her humiliation with her boyfriend, of how her mum would kill her... of how her best friend hadn't bothered turning up.

"Great friend," He replied.

"I know- she was supposed to pick me up with her boyfriend but they never arrived," She muttered angrily, watching the rain as it fell onto the window.

"So, who is this friend?" He asked kindly, in such a way she didn't even find it wierd that he was asking.

"Prue Halliwell..."

She was so upset and overcome by anger, now aimed at her best friend rather than her boyfriend, that she didn't even noticed the smile that had suddenly appeared on his face... or the glint in his eye... or the fact that they had just completely left the road somehow without even changing direction and driven right into the middle of the driveway of a large mansion.

She screamed when he grabbed her, but before she'd even noticed she was getting locked into a room.


	16. Abbie

"I'm sorry Abby; I just... don't feel like that..." The tall, dark haired teenager mumbled, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He whispered it, but Abby was sure that the whole of the senior student body could've heard him, even over the music.

She froze; she'd known there was the risk she'd just embarrass her self if she'd told him her true feelings, but had he really needed to be so blunt about it? She could feel the colour rising to her cheeks, but she forced herself to shrug...

"Erm... okay, sorry..." Why was she apologising? Jesse had just completely ripped up her heart and humiliated in front of all her friends on what should've been the best night of her life- and it was her fault?

She stubbornly forced herself to turn away and started back towards the drinks table, as if she could've brushed him off just by turning her back on him.

"Hey, Abby..." She stopped, could he of possibly realised? She slowly turned to face him, trying to suppress the hope... "Still friends?"

With that she rushed past him and crashed through the couples swaying in time to the slow music. She ran down the thick carpeted corridor, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle every time she mis stepped in the 3 inch heels. She sprinted through the reception, ignoring the bewildered looks she got. Her dress gripped to her legs as she ran out the glass doors in the car park. She didn't know how long she'd run for, or how long she'd been running before it started to rain but she carried on running down the dark empty road.

There was no pavement, so she was running down the quiet side road completely alone- half wishing she'd heard someone following her as she got further and further away from the hotel. Why had they booked the prom so out of the way of the city? She angrily thought, knowing that there was no possible way she could find her way home when it had been at least an hour's journey in the car, never mind by foot.l

The smart convertible pulled up beside her, just before it drove through the large puddle that would've drenched her. She slowed, thinking that he could've driven after her... But when the driver wound down the window, she noticed it wasn't Jesse, rather a light haired 30 year old man in a smart suit.

"Hey, do you need a lift?" He asked gently. She looked at him, her tears mixing with the rain drops that were dripping down her face.

She shook her head, but when she tried to start walking again, she fell. She screamed as she felt straight into the puddle- but she made no effort to pick herself back up. She just sat in the puddle on the side of the road, her expensive cream pink prom dress already ruined, and her blonde hair carefully styled for the occasion falling around her shoulders in a wet frizzy mess. Was this what she deserved?

"Come on girl, you don't deserve this."

She looked up, not even caring that she probably looked like some sort of monster with her make up ruined. He knelt beside her, the water soaking through his smart, expensive looking suit, and gripped her elbow, helping her to her feet. She numbly let him lead her into his warm car.

He drove, and before long she was telling him all the horrors of her prom night, of her humiliation with her boyfriend, of how her mum would kill her... of how her best friend hadn't bothered turning up.

"Great friend," He replied.

"I know- she was supposed to pick me up with her boyfriend but they never arrived," She muttered angrily, watching the rain as it fell onto the window.

"So, who is this friend?" He asked kindly, in such a way she didn't even find it wierd that he was asking.

"Prue Halliwell..."

She was so upset and overcome by anger, now aimed at her best friend rather than her boyfriend, that she didn't even noticed the smile that had suddenly appeared on his face... or the glint in his eye... or the fact that they had just completely left the road somehow without even changing direction and driven right into the middle of the driveway of a large mansion.

She screamed when he grabbed her, but before she'd even noticed she was getting locked into a room.


End file.
